Complicated
by Chibi Kai Lover
Summary: A songfic about Kai's feelings for Rei. Can he tell him how he feels? Or will the feeling burn out? Warning: contains yaoi thoughts (( Kai x Rei? )) please R&R! **chappie 6 up** ~complete!~
1. Chapter 1

Complicated  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor do I own anything for that matter. I'm merely using the characters for my own writing purposes. If you want to complain, then take a quarter, and call someone who cares.  
  
Sam here! This is my first songfic, so please, be gentle. All flames will be used to light the fire in my new fireplace! This songfic was inspired by Carolyn Dawn Johnson's "Complicated". Again, this is a Rei x Kai pairing, so I'm warning you now, it's yaoi! Well, enjoy ^_^; ((Ps- the fic didn't upload like I wanted it to, and I apologise ahead of time. Indents and italics don't seem to be working right. The song itself is in brackets.))  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Without sweat even starting to pour down the side of Kai's face, he outreached his arm, his stern look not changing the slightest bit.  
  
"Dranzer! Finish him off!" Kai hollered, gritting his teeth and narrowing his reddish brown eyes. His fire Phoenix immediately understood its master's call, and gave one finally blast at its weak opponent. Galeon, the opposing beyblade, was down for the count, and in less than thirty seconds. Kai smirked one of his triumphant smirks, then swooped down and picked up his winning beyblade.  
  
"And the winner is Kai!" The announcement boomed over the Bey Stadium like thunder during a storm. The many cheers from the crowd, however, were enough to make the ground beneath the Beyblader's feet shake. Kai ran an easy hand through his hair, then turned on foot, and headed for his team on the sideline.  
  
"Kai, you were amazing!" Max shouted, raising a triumphant arm into the air.  
  
"Yeah Kai, you really showed him whose boss!" Tyson cheered as their leader came trotting across the field.  
  
"It was nothing." He responded bluntly, stopping for a moment and looking at his team. He saw the smiles on his team-mates' faces, each one seeming to be happier than the last. But the one look on Rei's face was enough to make that battle all worth the while . . .  
  
((I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
  
is written all over my face . . .))  
  
"They said it Kai! You rock!" Rei said, slamming his fist onto his hand in a victorious way. Kai held back the urge to blush, but instead solely nodded.  
  
"Hn," he muttered, curling his hands back into fists, then turning and starting to head towards the exit.  
  
"What a guy . . ." Tyson huffed, crossing his arms and starting to walk off the field as well. "Hey everyone! Why don't we go celebrate our victory at the nearest restaurant?"  
  
"Of course you would suggest that," Kenny said quietly, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah.sounds.good." Rei responded, not really listening. He was more focused on looking ahead, watching where Kai was going. Something about his leader was bugging him, for he seemed to be even more withdrawn from the group than usual.  
  
Kai came to a stop around a corner. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. Why? Why do I feel this way? God dammit, this isn't right. He thought to himself, squeezing his eyes tighter. He knew the tears were bound to come, and he wanted to do anything to prevent them.  
  
"There you are Kai," Kenny said, poking his head from around the corner. "We were all gonna go celebrate at that restaurant down the street. Did you want to come? After all, you were the one that won it for us."  
  
"You guys shouldn't be celebrating. Tyson has a match tomorrow. He should be training his sorry ass." He snarled. Kai yet again forced back his bottled up emotions then turned his back to his friend. "Fine, I'll go, but only because I have nothing better to do. I'll meet you guys there in an hour, I have. . .some important matters to attend to." Once again, he lowered his head, then started walking ahead again.  
  
((When you walk into the room  
  
I wanna find a hiding place. . .))  
  
Kai flopped onto the hotel bed and let out a long sigh.  
  
"I don't understand it," he muttered to himself, his eyes seeming to pierce through the ceiling. "Why in God's name do I feel this way about him? He's a guy! This isn't normal. This really. . . isn't. . .normal."  
  
"What isn't normal?" a sudden voice asked from the doorway. Kai's glance immediately shot in that direction.  
  
Once he saw that jaunty face, his heart felt like stopping. For the first time in his entire life, he felt like running away. It was so hard, especially for him, to feel like this. But he knew that he had to stay. For it was either stay and tell Rei once and for all how he felt, or to take the coward's way out and keep it inside for good. And we all know that Kai is no coward.  
  
((It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth? Is it fact or fiction? The way I feel for you. . .))  
  
"Rei. . .we need to talk." Kai said abruptly, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He looked his team-mate over carefully, his sombre look still not leaving his face.  
  
Rei looked at his leader diligently. By the look on his face, he could tell instantly that he was hiding something. But, how did he know that? It was as if Kai was a book. He could read the way he was feeling. But without saying a word, he simply nodded and took a seat beside the slate-haired teen.  
  
No words were spoken for a quite a few moments. Kai was frantically trying to keep his glance on something else, while Rei was busy studying his leader over, desperately wanting to know what was bothering him. He tilted his head, and let out a muffled cough. After all, the silence was indeed louder than words could ever be.  
  
((It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated. I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel? Oh, I want you to know, But then again I don't, It's so complicated. . .))  
  
"So, what is it Kai? What did you want to talk to me about?" Rei finally asked. He wasn't easily annoyed, but the silence was very awkward for him. He was a good friend to have around. But even after he spoke, there came no sound from Kai. For deep within his stone-cold heart, there was an intense battle going on. A battle between his stubborn attitude, and his true feelings.  
  
((Oh it's so confusing, Yeah I wish you'd just confess, But think of what I'd be losing If your answer wasn't 'yes'. . .))  
  
Kai closed his eyes tight, trying to imagine that this wasn't happening to him. But instead of picturing that, another image formed in his mind. . .  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~ ((Inside Kai's imagination))  
  
"Yeah, there is something I want to talk to you about Rei. Actually, it's more of something . . .I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Which is?" he responded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think. . .I think I like you. And as more than just a friend . . ."  
  
Rei's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up.  
  
"What?! Are you serious? Are you trying to tell me, that you're gay!?" he yelled out, a terrible look of disgust on his face. By the sound of his voice, Kai could tell that Rei now thought of him as some kind of monster. He grasped his hands into fists, tears making their way down his pale face. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the inevitable.  
  
"Please Rei-Chan. . ." But before he could say anything else, he heard the sudden sound of laughter, and lots of it. When he opened his eyes, he could swear that the entire world was there, laughing at him. He saw everyone he knew; Tyson, Kenny, Max, Lee, Mariah, Robert, and Tala.literally, everyone! They were all standing there, in the blurriness of his mind, laughing at him. Their fingers extended, pointing in his direction, pointing at him. Kai grasped the side of his head, feeling like he was going insane from all the laughter.  
  
But just as he thought it was all going to end, he saw another image of Rei, standing a few feet away from him. The look on his face showed Kai that he wasn't impressed.  
  
"I can't believe you. You're not a leader, you're nothing but a freak . . ." he spat out, giving his supposed leader one last glare before turning around and walking into the darkness.  
  
"Kai. . ." Came another sudden voice from, well, everywhere. His teary eyes managed to scan everywhere, looking for where the voice had come from. But to his dismay, he saw nothing in the world of eternal shadows; his imagination. "Kai!" The voice sounded again, this time, much closer. Everything seemed to go fuzzy, and unable to fight it off, he soon found himself back in the harshness of reality.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"You still with me there, Kai?"  
  
He opened his eyes, starring into the golden ones on his friend's face. Kai's blank expression quickly turned into one of anger, however.  
  
((I hate it, 'Cause I've waited, So long for someone like you . . .))  
  
"Dammit!" Kai yelled out, jumping up and forming his hand yet again into a fist. He swung it forward; punching the wall as hard as his strength would let him. The force was strong enough to make a rather large dent in the wall. "Forget it. I'll see you at dinner . . ." He mumbled, turning around and quickly heading for the door. But as he went, a single tear managed to escape from his eye and make its way down his cheek. Rei saw this, yet for some unexplained reason, he knew it was best to neither speak, nor follow after him.  
  
There was a mystery behind Kai that no one could figure out. He decided it was for the best that Rei didn't know how he felt. After all, he was just a cold-hearted guy, and no one like him deserved to be loved. Especially by someone like Rei, someone who deserved to be normal. After all, what better way could there be to express his feelings, than by unspoken words that would never come to be.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
So? What'd you think? I guess it didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but hey, I hope you liked it. Now for the stance. *gets on her knees and begs* PLEASE R&R! It would help me out a lot. Again, please read and review. I thank you for your time, and hope you liked my story. Feel free to e-mail me too for fanfic or songfic requests too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Do You Care?  
  
Sam here! Ahh, I see that a few people liked my story *feels special*. Actually, the last chapter was only supposed to be . . .well, the whole story. But seeing as the few of you were kind enough to R&R, I decided to post another chapter (seeing as I had another idea in my head as well). You can't help but feel bad for Kai, no? This Chapter's song is "There Is" by BoxCar Racer, just so you know. Well, enough of my babbling, on with the story! ((Ps- don't forget, song lyrics are in brackets!))  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After walking away from Rei, Kai made his way to the main floor, feeling like a coward. That weird vision was what was keeping him from saying anything to the raven-haired teen in the first place. But then again, he was the type that liked to keep everything about him inside. The strong, silent type if you prefer to say.  
  
He pushed the front doors open harshly. They swung back quickly, banging into the brick wall of the hotel. A small crack was heard, meaning he had broken one of the doors' glass. But seeing as he was so infuriated at himself, he couldn't really care less. Crossing his arms like he always did, he made his way down the busy streets of Japan, keeping his careful glance on the ground.  
  
((Do you care if I don't know what to say? Will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me?))  
  
"I probably made him feel uncomfortable. God, I'm such a loser." He thought to himself, pushing his way past strangers without a second look. His slate-blue hair was blowing gently from both the wind and the passing cars, while the setting sun cast its rays over his partially pale body. A sudden shout, however, caught his attention almost immediately.  
  
"Hey Kai, over here!" He turned his gaze to where the voice was coming from, which was from across the street. And just as he had thought, a familiar brown glove was waving him over. It was Tyson, and standing beside him were the Chief and Max. "C'mon Kai, we're gonna go and celebrate now! Get your ass over here!" Kai himself just snorted, his momentarily saddened eyes now turning back to their usual 'Don't piss me off or you're dead' glare. But his teammates' smiles never faded, even with their leader's 'death glare'.  
  
Shrugging, and seeing as he was starting to get both hungry and chilly, he decided to go. He stopped by the side of the road, but it wasn't to look both ways. Something else had caught his eye first.  
  
"I guess I was right on time, wasn't I?" Rei said, smiling and waving to everyone as he ran. Kai felt his heart skip a beat, but he forced himself to push away the feeling. It was time for him to get over this silly emotion, and get back to the way things always were. Without any kind of expression forming on his face, he made his way across the street, without even looking to see if there were any cars coming. Luckily for him, there weren't.  
  
((The days have come and gone, our lives went by so fast.))  
  
Walking all together, Kai obviously walking behind everyone, they made their way into the elegant-looking restaurant. And as soon as Tyson had walked in, his mouth started watering immediately. The air itself even smelt good enough to eat. So after they held Tyson back from running in and stealing other people's food, they were seated near the back of the place, and were each handed a menu. Tyson grabbed his and flipped through the pages, and finally handed it back to the waiter and simply stating "OK!" The others fell out of their chairs anime style.  
  
"God Tyson, could you be anymore of a pig?" Kai stated, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. Max and Rei started snickering amongst themselves, which had caused Kai to turn a slight shade of pink. But he had managed to shake it off before anyone looked.  
  
"And what will the Bladebreakers be having tonight?" the waiter finally asked, bending down and grinning oddly.  
  
"Everything!" Tyson cheered, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"And who's paying for everything you eat?" Rei laughed, looking up from his menu and smirking. Tyson rummaged through his pockets, but found nothing but a few pieces of yen. He started pouting and complaining, which we all know Kai hates.  
  
"Forget it. I'll foot the bill . . ." he said, opening an eye and looking in Tyson's direction. Tyson blinked, and everyone looked in Kai's direction. It definitely wasn't like him to say or do something like this.  
  
"Really? That's awfully nice of you . . ." Kenny said, looking up from his own menu and smiling.  
  
"Yeah yeah, just order," Kai muttered, pushing his own menu away. "Surprise me. I don't care what it is." The waiter nodded, picking up his menu and jotting something down on the pad of paper.  
  
"I'll have scallops," Rei said, holding up his menu, then looking to Kai, grinning. "I like fish . . ." (a/n: I don't honestly know what Rei would order, but I have a feeling it would be something a feline would like ^_^;). Kai looked at Rei, but with a look that was indeed, very rare for him. His face looked like it had some innocence to it, and his cheeks were a slight pink again. But just as he was about to go say something again, he had another one of his 'flashes'.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
He was still sitting down, looking at Rei with the same look. But all of a sudden, Rei had stood up and almost fell backwards.  
  
"Oh my God! You guys, he's looking at me like he's gay or something! I think he IS gay!" he freaked, backing away slowly. Kai's expression turned into one of pain, and he reached his hand forward, as if trying to pull Rei back to him.  
  
"Please don't feel that way about me! I'm sorry! Please.gomen nasai Rei-chan." he cried out, his eyes watering up on him again. And just as he closed his eyes, he immediately heard the laughter. He opened his red eyes slowly, and sure enough, the whole restaurant was pointing at him and laughing. Their mocking laughs, their ice-cold eyes glaring, looking at him like he was a freak. He covered his ears, looking down and trying to make everything go away. He hated this, this cold reality. He wished he could just disappear into thin air and never be seen again. But even he knew that it was impossible. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He recognised the voice immediately.  
  
"Hey Kai, you . . .all right?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
He blinked his eyes open, and instantly noticed that a couple of people were looking in his direction. He also noticed that the tears that had flowed from his eyes in his daydream had really fallen. He couldn't believe it, he was crying in front of his team. He looked over to Rei, who was looking at him with great concern.  
  
((Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay; that there's someone out there who feels just like me?))  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kai shouted, jumping up from his chair and swinging his shoulder back. There just so happened to be a waitress behind him, and when he had swung his shoulder back, she dropped the food she was carrying all over Max's clothes. Max let out a small yelp, and the waitress cried out as she fell to the floor. Kai, however, didn't hang around to apologise. He ran outside, bumping into a few people as he did. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. The tears streamed from his face as he ran, while his scarf fell off and landed roughly on the pavement. Not looking where he was running, he ran onto the street. He looked up slightly, just in time to see the car heading straight towards him. He totally froze on the spot from shock, and just watched as the car slammed on the brakes, hoping not to hit him . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
So, how'd you like the second chapter? Yeah, I don't like it either. I'm leaving the third chapter entirely up to you guys. Do you want to see Kai get hit? Or would you rather something else? I have the song already planned out for chapter three though, regardless of what you guys want to happen to poor Kai. Well, as usual, R&R if you want this story to keep going. Remember that flames will be used to light my fireplace! Mua hahahaha! 


	3. Chapter 3

Losing My Religion  
  
Sam here! *Sniffles and wipes away an imaginary tear* Wow, you guys are the greatest! Thank you so much for the great reviews! Well, about this chapter, the song is 'Losing My Religion' by REM, and I promise that this chapter will have more song lyrics in it ^-^;;. And, might I add, you guys stole my idea! I was gonna have . . . something happen in the first place anyway! Ahem, well, before I spoil the whole story, I'd better let you start reading it.  
  
Kenny: Be sure to do the disclaimer!  
  
Sam: You love tormenting me, don't you?  
  
Kenny: It depends on the day of the week. . .all the ones that end with the word 'day' in it.  
  
Sam: O.o;; *grumbles* I do not own Beyblade, nor any of the characters. If you want to argue, then 'no dolla for you!'. And besides, why would you want to sue me? I'm cheap, and besides that, I'm broke!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
((The lengths that I would go to, the distance in your eyes. . . oh no I've said too much. . .))  
  
His eyes grew wide at the sight of the on-coming car. He was extremely upset about everything, but not enough to allow himself to be killed! Unfortunately, his legs wouldn't agree with him on this one. They refused to budge from their spot, although he was trying. He was about to give up hope, when that spectrum of light in his life suddenly appeared.  
  
"Kai, get out of the way!" Rei yelled. He had run after Kai, in case a situation like this had arisen. However, all of this happened before he got the chance to even think twice about it. He ran onto the street, in front of the screeching vehicle. Gritting his teeth sternly, he extended his arms forward and pushed Kai as hard as his strength would let him. Because of this push, Kai luckily, wasn't the one hit by the red car. Rei, however, wasn't so fortunate.  
  
The force of the push had sent Kai flying. He fell safely on the opposite side of the road, but hit his head hard on the curb. He was somewhat scratched up, but the knock to the head was enough to knock him out cold. But just before he gave into the sleep, he heard the screeching tires finally come to a stop. Then, after giving into the pain, he closed his eyes. He lay motionless on the side of the street.  
  
((Trying to keep an eye on you; Like a hurt lost and blinded fool))  
  
The car had finally stopped, but only when it was too late. It had hit Rei, and with full force as well. He felt himself go flying backward, feeling something like a rag doll. "Why did I do that? I don't understand . . ." he found himself thinking as he sailed hopelessly through the screaming air. Finally, he hit the ground, but not for long. His head was the first thing to come into contact with the street. It slammed into the pavement mercilessly, then it made him bounce somewhat upwards again. The force, obviously, had knocked him out. But luckily for him, he felt little pain. His body continued to get thrown around helplessly, however. His shoulder skidded the pavement next, followed by his back, then finally the rest of him, coming to a stop somewhere twenty feet away.  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny were standing at the doorway to the restaurant the entire time. They witnessed all of this happen, and at the moment, they could do nothing but stare in shock. Finally, Max (still covered in spaghetti sauce from the earlier incident) began running over to the fallen 'hero'. Tyson and Kenny soon caught on, and mirrored Max's moves.  
  
"Rei!!" he cried, dropping to his knees by the raven-haired teen. He had noticed indefinitely that his shoulder was out of place. His blood had formed something like a puddle around him, and his white outfit was both torn and stained with red. By the looks of it too, he wasn't breathing.  
  
"What about Kai?" Kenny suddenly asked, standing up and looking over to where the other motionless teen lay.  
  
"I'll go check it out!" Tyson said, getting to his feet and running over in Kai's direction. A sudden thought, however, struck him. "Grr! Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted, waving his gloved-hand through the air. The rest went by as a blur to everyone . . . (a/n: Well, it obviously didn't go by as a blur, but I just wanted to skip the rest of that part for sensible reasons. Basically the ambulance comes, picks both Kai and Rei up, and takes them to the hospital. Simple, yet obvious, no?)  
  
((Consider this the hint of the century, Consider this-the slip; that brought me to my knees-failed! What if all these fantasies come flailing around? Now I've said too much . . .))  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ *(At the hospital)*  
  
Kai opened his eyes slowly. But man, did it ever hurt to do so! He found himself somewhere strange. He was lying in a bed, and instantly noticed the few bandages wrapped around his arms. He suddenly frowned, remembering what had happened earlier.  
  
"Dammit Rei! What the hell were you thinking, pushing me out of the way like that?!" He shouted at the nothingness in his little room. Trying to get himself up, he found that he was unable to do so. I sharp pain ran through both his head and his foot as he sat up.  
  
"Ah! Damn!" He cried, but still refusing to lie back down. He lifted up the blankets, revealing a small cast wrapped around his ankle. He must have broken it when he hit the ground earlier. He merely shrugged, and just as he was about to climb out of bed and stand himself up properly, the door went flying open, and in popped Tyson.  
  
"Hey guys, he's awake!" he said as he turned his head back to the hallway, perhaps talking to Max and Kenny. Then, sure enough, Max and the Chief came trotting into the room, but surprisingly, they weren't smiling. "Nice job, loser," Tyson said, walking up to his bed and glaring. "You landed Rei in intensive care! I hope you're happy with yourself." Max and Kenny only nodded.  
  
((That's me in the corner, That's me in the spotlight, Losing my religion. Trying to keep up with you And I don't know if I can do it . . .))  
  
"Intensive...care?" he asked like he wasn't sure of what they were talking about. He knew what it was, sure, but his brain was finding it hard to register. "How is he? Is he really that bad?" He finally managed to say.  
  
"That bad? THAT BAD!? Kai, he might not make it!" Max said, his clothes being freshly changed. His eyes were also partially bloodshot, meaning he had been crying. But Kai simply gritted his teeth, lifting himself out of his bed and setting himself on the floor. He was in great pain, and was even a little dizzy, but he didn't let that stop him. He had to see Rei, no matter what the cost.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Kai? Get yourself back into bed this instant!" Kenny said, raising his finger and pointing towards the tan- covered bed. But Kai just ignored him, like he usually always did. Dragging his foot along, fighting back the pain, he made his way through the hospital, occasionally stopping to ask for directions to Rei's room. A few of the doctors looked at him curiously, but merely shrugged and showed him the way.  
  
He slowly pushed open the double doors, drinking in every sight, smell, and sound that came his way. No one was in the room, but by the looks of all the equipment, Rei's condition spoke for itself. Holding back the urge to break down, he slowly made his way over to his friend's bedside.  
  
"Dammit Rei, I don't understand you!" Kai shouted, looking down at his face's battered face. "Why the hell would you do that? I just don't . . .understand. Do you . . .feel the same way I do? Huh? Do you?" he yelled, perhaps waiting for an answer. Oh, he got an answer all right, but not one that he wanted.  
  
((I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing, I think I thought I saw you try . . .))  
  
The machines Rei was attached to starting beeping oddly. They were starting to go haywire. He looked back down at Rei's face, and found that it had now been twisted, looking as though he was in great pain.  
  
Suddenly, Rei's eyes shot open. He also let out a loud gasp. Kai immediately started panicking. Was Rei alive, or was this a sign . . .of death?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Well, another chapter down. Hope you like. Again, I'm letting you guys decide on what happens to Rei. Do you want the poor guy to live, or would you rather him be, 'put out of his misery'? Please R&R, the future of Rei is up to you! Remember NO FLAMES! 


	4. Chapter 4

Can't See You Like This  
  
Sam here! Well, by some of the reviews (more like demands), I can see you want Rei to live. But you didn't say HOW you wanted him to live! *snickers*. You'll understand that better when you read the story. Well, this chapter isn't a songfic seeing as I'm too lazy to look up the lyrics to the song I was going to use. Do you guys still want me to use songs in this, or do you just want it straight fanfic? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks!  
  
Kenny: Don't forget the disclaimer!  
  
Sam: (( ¬¬ )) Do I have to do that for every chapter?  
  
Rei: Only if you don't want to be sued. *smiles evily*  
  
Sam: *grumbles* Well, if you need the disclaimer, look in previous chapters! The key word here is LAZY! L-A-Z-Y!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kai looked on helplessly at his friend. There was nothing he could do for him. Rei's body soon began to shake violently, making him twist around violently and do . . .well, weird things. He was having some sort of seizure. He placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
Obviously, it wasn't working. In fact, it only seemed to be doing the opposite. Rei starting shaking more viciously, which only made the bed shake with him.  
  
"C'mon Rei. Knock it off! You're freaking me out!" Kai shouted, looking around for something . . . ANYTHING that would help him. He could feel himself starting to get extremely angry, perhaps because he was afraid. He was just sitting there, watching his fellow teammate suffer from a seizure. Unable to control his anger any longer, he stood up, his hands forming fists at his side. And, before he knew what he was doing, he swung his hand forward, slapping Rei's beat red and scratched up face. What happened next, however, surprised him.  
  
Rei stopped shaking. His body was finally calming down and resting itself peacefully once again. But his breathing, for some unexplained reason, was still going as fast as ever. Suddenly, the doors came crashing open, which had caused him to step on his broken foot in surprise (well, the foot with the broken ankle). He let out a yell of pain and came crashing to the ground.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson yelled, looking down at his leader. "We told you not to leave your room!"  
  
"And do you think I'd actually listen to you?" He scowled, looking on as Kenny and Max came parading in as well. He stood himself back up, without the help of Tyson; whose hand was extended just in case. With his usual pissed off expression back on his face, Kai turned on heel and starting making his way out of the room. With these three jokers being here, his feelings for Rei would have to wait. Once again dragging his foot behind him, he made his way for the door, deciding to go for a little walk (much to Tyson's complaints. And anyway, since when did Tyson become so worried about him?). An abrupt noise, however, quickly changed his mind about that 'walk'.  
  
The normal beeping sound that Rei's monitor was making starting going a lot faster. Soon, it was beeping so rapidly that it became one long, eerie monotonous ring. This (as hopefully you all know), meant that Rei's heart had stopped beating. He flat lined.  
  
Everything for Kai at that moment seemed to drift off. He wasn't sure what had happened. All he knew was that he could faintly hear the cries of distress from his teammates, and that annoying ring buzzing through his head. He tried to move, but everything froze. What was going on?  
  
After what seemed like hours, he felt himself get pushed aside. Instantly snapping out of it, he saw a team of doctors all crowded around Rei's bedside. Figuring his presence wasn't needed; he slowly exited the room, coming back into the brilliantly lit hallway. He was only met by Tyson and co.  
  
"Kai, what the hell is wrong with you?" Max yelled, his usually happy face becoming angry and upset. "Rei just flat lined! He might be dead! And it's all your fault!"  
  
"Leave me alone," he yelled in response, slowly making his way down the hallway. He felt every emotion surge through his body, but all he could do was grit his teeth and ignore everything around him. But then, after all, Max was right. If Rei did die, it was HIS entire fault.  
  
"Phsh, leave it to him to leave . . ." Tyson muttered to the other two boys, his eyes narrowed as Kai wandered down the hallway. One thing was back to normal, however. Kai was starting to act like his usual self again. But did this mean that his feelings for Rei were perhaps . . .gone?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
While one of my favourite stories just posted a double chapter, this one seemed shorter than usual, ne?  
  
Rei: You killed me! You told the readers that you wouldn't!  
  
Sam: Well I never said you died! You just flat lined! *sighs* Well, you know the drill. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to mention if you still want songs in the last remaining few chapters. AND (*laughs*) don't forget to check out my fanart drawing I made for this story! Just click on my name above (AFTER you review ^_^;;), and click on the link for my website. Although it isn't actually a sight, it IS my MSN group. Feel free to join, it's an RPG! Well, enough of my babbling, review already! 


	5. Chapter 5

It's Just So Hard, Saying Goodbye  
  
Hey all! Well, I decided another quick update wouldn't hurt anyone ((well, maybe Rei ^_~)). Everyone still with me this far?  
  
Tyson: *yawning* no. . .  
  
Sam: Quiet you! And as it seems, the songs don't matter to anyone, so all the less work for me! ^_^;. And by the way, I was also thinking of starting a new story, seeing as this one is almost finished. What'cha guys ((or girls)) think? Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters within ((to my utter-most misfortune)).  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kai was feeling really upset over Rei's sudden flat line. Sure, the doctors were able to get him back, but that wasn't the point. It was the fact he had put Rei in the hospital in the first place! As Max had said, it was his entire fault, and now, that guilt was starting to get to him.  
  
It was the day after Rei's attack, and Kai lay in his hospital bed. The doctors had told him yesterday that he was free to go, but Kai had asked if he could stay the extra night. The physicians were slightly confused, but decided it was best they didn't argue. It didn't really seem to matter much to Kai anyway, he didn't sleep a wink.  
  
"Hey buddy," Tyson stated, walking into the room early the next morning with some sort of bag. The older blader narrowed his eyes in Tyson's direction, but said nothing. Since when did Tyson call him 'buddy' anyway? Tyson smiled happily, and held up the bag he was carrying. After a quick inspection, he noted it was slightly stained, and seemed to have a whimsical smell coming from it.  
  
"We brought you back an early lunch!" Max said, walking into the room with a giant grin on his face. Kai raised a brow.  
  
"Right, whatever." He slurred in response, crossing his arms and sitting himself up. He hadn't eaten much for about three days now, and with the way things were going, he wasn't about to have a feast either.  
  
"It's a yummy turkey sandwich!" Tyson said, taking it out of the bag and handing it over to Kai. It was dripping in it's own filth, which made Kai feel like throwing up. He could even feel his stomach churning.  
  
"Okay, now that's just gross!" he stating, pushing it away with a look of disgust on his face. "I'd rather eat airline food."  
  
"Oh c'mon Kai! Be nice!" Tyson said, shrugging and taking a huge bite of the unwanted sandwich. The slate-haired teen shuddered lightly.  
  
"I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter . . ." He growled, eyeing his teammate vengefully.  
  
"Hey guys, Rei's awake!" Kenny cried, running into the room and practically knocking Max over. Tyson almost choked on a piece of oily meat. Then, without another word spoken, Tyson, Kenny, and Max left the room; leaving Kai huffing on his hospital bed.  
  
He looked up, figuring that he'd wait until later to speak with Rei. He didn't feel like thanking him in front of everyone else anyway. Grumbling, he shut his eyes, in hopes to get at least a little bit of sleep. Luckily for him, he was able to sneak in a good half-hour of rest.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
He opened his crimson eyes, looking around the room while stretching. The other bladers weren't there; perhaps being more concerned about Rei. After all, they had a right to be. He raised himself out of the little bed, standing up against the pain in his foot (he refused to use the crutches the doctors had given him). Slowly but surely, he made his way out into the hallway, finding that it wasn't too hard to keep himself balanced. He glanced around cautiously, but to his surprise no one was around. No annoying visitors, no doctors, nothing. He blinked, but then merely shrugged and continued on his way. After all, Kai was starting to get bored of his little room.  
  
He found himself wandering around Rei's part of the hospital. He still hadn't seen anyone (or heard anyone for that matter), but figured it was nothing. Taking a deep breath and hoping no one was inside, he pushed open the double doors, desiring to engage in a conversation with the debilitated Rei.  
  
"Rei, look, we have to talk . . ." Kai started, but he didn't get the chance to finish. Upon further inspection, he had found Rei was lying with closed eyes on the bed. Oddly, he didn't seem to be breathing. Raising a brow, Kai pushed himself closer.  
  
"Ummm . . .Rei?" he asked, leaning over the other teen gingerly. But the raven-haired blader remained silent and motionless. Kai began wondering if he should go consult a physician about his friend's condition. But without even getting much of a chance to think about it, Rei's body began shaking like crazy again. Our Phoenix gritted his teeth, placing his hand on his friend's seizure-prone body. "Dammit, don't do this to me again!" He shouted, ready to smack his aggravated teammate once more. But before he got the chance to, Rei suddenly jerked forward, spitting out a whack of blood. It landed mainly on Kai's top, but some of it managed to make its way onto the side of his face. The Phoenix winced, but didn't let it get to him. His friend was more important. But upon looking back down at his friend's face, he noticed instantly that he was awake (but still in a seizure-like state).  
  
"It's . . .all . . .your fault . . ." the Tiger spat out, a slight amount of blood dribbling down the side of his face. Kai's eyes widened. It was all he could do. "You . . .it's all because . . .of you . . ."  
  
These words seemed to echo through the slate-haired teen's head, making him let go of Rei's shirt and slamming his eyes shut. His cold reality surrounded him again, which made him feel like he was suffering from insanity. He squinted an eye open, only to find that everything was dark and foggy. "This . . .is just a dream . . .," he said to himself, dropping his hands and opening his eyes fully. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to think like this. Is this the emotion they call guilt? I've never - felt this way before." And with that note, everything disappeared.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Kai sat straight up in bed. Sweat was pouring from the side of his face, and his heart was racing faster than usual. He had had enough. No more dreams, no more visions or daydreams, no more nothing! He was pissed right off. Ripping off his tannish bed sheets, he stood himself up, once and for all going to tell Rei exactly how he felt; no matter what the consequences.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Well, this is it. The big moment. Kai's about to confess his feelings for Rei. What do you think's gonna happen? Do you even care what happens? *Blinks* Well, let's hope you do. I mean, if you don't care, why would you still be reading-  
  
Kai: Why don't you just stop there? You're only making them not want to read anymore.  
  
Sam: O.o! Me? Oh . . .okay. . .well, please review. It means the world to me when you guys ((or girls)) review. Don't forget to tell me if you want me to start another fic as well. Feel free to give me ideas for it too! ^_^; Thanks a bunch! 


	6. Chapter 6 The End!

All or Nothing  
  
Oh my God! I was so caught up in my other story that I forgot about this one! Gomen nasai! *Coughs* Well, first off I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review. I couldn't ask for kinder reviews. Kai and Rei plushies for everyone! Secondly, this story is going to end just suddenly. I thought it would make it that much more . . .dramatic. Yes, so please don't flame me because of the abrupt ending. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill . . .I don't own it, yadda yadda yadda . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
This was it. It was time for Kai to tell Rei the truth. For some odd reason, he was actually feeling guilty about not telling his friend the whole truth; instead- hiding behind his invisible wall of coldness. But enough was enough. No more visions, nightmares, whatever they were. And most importantly, no more putting off the inevitable. If Rei didn't feel the same way, then fine. That would be that. At least it would be off his chest.  
  
Kai marched down the barren hallways as fast as his broken ankle would take him. He had determination written all over his face, showing everyone who looked in his direction that he meant business. However, when a sudden thought crossed his mind, his quick pace began to slow down.  
  
"What if . . .those were more then just dreams? What if they're warning me about what'll happen?" The Phoenix bit his lower lip, then shook away the thought. "No, Rei would never act like that. Even I know that. He's a kind- hearted person; always considering the feelings of others."  
  
After fighting back any more negative thoughts, Kai found himself standing at the end of the hallway of where Rei's room was. His heart was beating at a quickened pace, and his breathing was even slightly irregular. He was actually feeling nervous about what was about to take place. So, gathering up all his courage, he took the first step forward. But just as he did this, Rei's door went flying open, and out came a pain-stricken looking Tyson. Max and Kenny were also following him, looking just as depressed as Tyson was. Kai raised a curious brow.  
  
"What's your problem?" the older teen asked, looking his team over with his meddlesome crimson eyes. The others looked up slightly, and Tyson even looked as though he was going to break down and cry at any minute.  
  
"It's Rei, Kai." Kenny started, tightening his grasp of Dizzi. "He -"  
  
"No, don't tell him," Tyson suddenly said, lifting a hand to silence the younger boy. Kenny looked taken aback for a moment, then lowered his head in silence once again. Kai was now really baffled, and for once, was looking to Tyson for information ((a/n: wow, there's a first!)). But unfortunately, no one said anything for quite a few moments. When suddenly . . .  
  
"What? Dammit, what the hell is wrong with Rei?" The slate-haired teen shouted, his face turning a slight shade of red. This time, however, it wasn't from embarrassment, it was from anger. If something had happened to Rei, he deserved to know, right?  
  
"Find out for yourself," Tyson stated, stepping out of the way and allowing Kai to pass by. The others did the same thing, looking at Kai like he was a child.  
  
Enraged that they wouldn't tell him, the phoenix went storming past his team, without even giving them a second glance. Then, taking one last deep breath, Kai pushed open the doors to Rei's room, allowing himself to be swallowed up once again by the cold reality. But this time, he knew he wasn't in a dream. This time, it was for real . . .  
  
"Rei?" Kai called, rather quietly. But there was no response from the still form of Rei. The electrocardiograph was beeping at a regular pace, while another unfamiliar machine was humming away as well. The teen breathed a small sigh of relief. At least his friend wasn't dead. Stepping up beside the bed, Kai looked down, into the now open amber eyes of his teammate.  
  
"Rei, I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished." The Phoenix said, taking another one of his deep breaths. "First off, I wanted to thank you. You pushed me out of the way, and who knows . . .you might have saved my life. I guess I owe you big time. But that's not all I'm here for. I also came . . .to confess something. Rei, I've felt this way for a while now. And why I kept it to myself, only God knows. But well, here it goes. My tomodachi ((a/n-I think that's how you say friend, so sue me if I'm wrong)) . . .I like you. And not just as a friend. I have these strange feelings towards you, and they honestly can't be explained. Why I feel this way, I don't know. But all I do know is that I want to be with you. Aishiteru (I love you) Rei."  
  
Kai took a silent breath, happy to get it off his chest finally. He had pretty much said it all in one big breath due to the nervousness. But he merely shrugged to himself, turning his gaze down to Rei's face, awaiting a response.  
  
The tiger opened his mouth slowly. Oddly, he had no familiar expression on his face. Kai felt himself tense up, now holding his breath in anticipation. Finally it came, and it tore at Kai's heart like a pack of hungry dogs.  
  
"Who . . .who are you?"  
  
The accident had caused amnesia.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
*Ducks at anything that's thrown her way* Let me explain! I'm sick of all those stories where everyone lives 'happily ever after'. And besides, this makes the whole story that much sadder, ne? Again, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed in previous chapters. Can you do it one last time? Don't flame me though, I don't like flames. Well, hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to check out my new fic, 'The Battle With Myself'. It already has four chapters, and yes, it's about Kai! Thanks, and don't forget to review one last time!! ^_^ 


End file.
